


Safe Here In Your Arms

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Day 17, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Jaebum is a man of routine, he follows patterns strictly about every little thing. And he has always been the big spoon until one day he's not. <br/>(Jackbum fluff)</p><p>For Day 17 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (Spooning)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I still have no idea why people spoon. I have personally never spooned with anyone,nor do I have any desire to ever spoon with anyone.   
> But spooning is fluffy and I love fluff so yeah..  
> Also all my spooning knowledge is based off fanfiction, so if anything is inaccurate feel free to point it out. 
> 
> Also Jackbum was the first GOT7 ship I really got into so I love this pairing so much, it was the starting point of my fall into this deep dark abyss. (which I love)

Im Jaebum was a man of routine. Sure, he had his quirks like everyone else but even his quirks (like his midnight strolls or his penchant for sitting upside down while reading comics) had a certain pattern to them.

His routines didn’t just happen by coincidence, he planned out whatever he possibly could, and he was never one to enjoy his routines being disturbed.

Most people just accepted Jaebum’s obsession with routines as one of his quirks, and did their best not to disturb them.

That’s why it was so startling for Jaebum when Jackson suddenly entered their shared bedroom with his suggestion

“Jaebum-hyung, let me be the big spoon tonight.” Jackson declared as he walked into their shared bedroom a determined look on his face.

Jaebum looked up from his comic a surprised look on his face “You want to switch.” He repeated, trying to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.

“Yeah” Jackson said nodding fervently.

“Why?” Jaebum asked automatically. He had never been a big fan of spooning before his relationship with Jackson, and was just getting used to being the big spoon, he wasn’t ready for a change. He had just started warming up to the idea of being the big spoon, not because he had developed a sudden love for cuddling but because it was Jackson he was cuddling (not that he’d ever say something so cheesy to the younger man, he’d never let Jaebum live it down.) But now Jackson wanted to change his routine again.

Jackson rolled his eyes “I don’t know, I just want to try it out. I mean not that mind being the little spoon but we’ve never tried the other way around. Why is that by the way, how did I just get stuck with being the little spoon.”

“Because you’re shorter, so it makes more sense.” Jaebum replied logically, ignoring Jackson’s glare.

“Height doesn’t matter here.” Jackson protested. “We’ll just try it for one night, if you don’t like it; we never have to mention this incident ever again.” Jackson promised.

Jaebum raised an eyebrow “If this goes badly, I will mention it all the time as proof of how horrible change is.” He said dryly.

“So you’ll do it?” Jackson asked, his grin threatening to break his face.

Jaebum sighed and rolled his eyes, as he nodded; he was always a sucker for Jackson’s stupid smile.

“Come on hyung, let’s go to sleep.” Jackson suggested looking up from his work, shooting Jaebum a wink.

Jaebum rolled his eyes at Jackson “You just want to go to sleep because you want to spend more time spooning.” He said.

“No I’m not.” Jackson protested. “I had fencing practice early in the morning today and I am exhausted. Plus, you have to get up early tomorrow for your shift at the coffee house.” He pointed out.

Jaebum gave a sigh of defeat “Fine, you’re right.”

Twenty minutes later when both boys were done with their elaborate night routines, they settled down under their blanket. (Though by the morning it was often just Jackson’s)

“Does this feel weird?” Jackon asked, stifling a yawn as he enveloped his body around Jaebum, arms circling Jaebum’s waist, burrowing his face into Jaebum’s silky hair.

Jaebum considered the question seriously. He had expected it to feel stifling and uncomfortable trapped in someone else’s arms. He thought he would want to thrash around just to make sure he was still free.

But instead he felt strangely comfortable in Jackson’s embrace, the heat from the younger’s chest pressing against his back. He felt as though he was encased in a bubble of tranquility, something rare for him with his jam-packed schedule.

He turned to tell Jackson this but stopped as he realized the younger man was already asleep. He couldn’t help but smile fondly as he took in the younger’s sleeping face.

Maybe a little change wasn’t too bad.

(Not that he would ever tell Jackson. That would just be asking for trouble.)

 


End file.
